


Dolly dreams

by WingedWhite



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhite/pseuds/WingedWhite
Summary: The title may be changed, so don't worry if the work "disappear".Most like I just changed the title.The story itself I wrote earlier on Wattpad in Polish. I'm now translating it to English.If you find any mistake in any possible way wrong place for dot or semi dot, wrong sentence's time or anything, please write it in comment.Feel free to translate it to any other language you want.Just write about it to me and make an ad in it.
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dorothy in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> The title may be changed, so don't worry if the work "disappear".  
> Most like I just changed the title.  
> The story itself I wrote earlier on Wattpad in Polish. I'm now translating it to English.  
> If you find any mistake in any possible way wrong place for dot or semi dot, wrong sentence's time or anything, please write it in comment.  
> Feel free to translate it to any other language you want.  
> Just write about it to me and make an ad in it.

Dolly was in the park. Part of the park was closed because of renovation works. They wanted to renew the pavements and the monument in the centre of the park. You could use the rest of the park with no problem. Dolly was skating on her skateboard and was looking after hers siblings that nobody get in trouble or lost. Dylan asked Dolly to do that because he wanted to do something. Dolly has agreed because of two reasons. First she was grateful to him for what he had done when she had to work for Clarissa during Apport show. Secondly she felt sorry that he was taking care of the whole house all alone and making sure everyone at home was feeling good, even at the cost of his private time which he had already a little. While she was thinking she noticed she didn't see her youngest sister Dorothy. She quickly searched her around the park but didn't see her. She looked over the closed part of the park. There she is! Dorothy is walking through part of the pavement that slabs were removed for a new one. They began to put new slabs just where Dorothy was walking. 

"Dorothy!" Dolly shouted and dashed on her skateboard as fast as she is able to take Dorothy from under the slab before it's lied down. It would smash Dorothy. She was dashing and dashing. "I can do it! I can do it!" Dolly was chanting in her mind. She skated under the slab, she had taken Dorothy on her board. She was still dashing. Dolly was skating, and she understood that she won't manage to come out of under the slab. She decided to throw Dorothy aside from under the slab so at least Dorothy was safe. Throw. It worked. Dorothy is out of under the slab and Dolly is crunched by heavy cement slab.


	2. Was it a dream?

**Dolly jumped out of her bed. It was morning. Everybody were sleeping. They had to sleep with many dogs in one bedroom, because of the size of their family. She was sleeping with Da Vinci, Dizzy, Dee Dee, Dallas, Destiny and Déjà vu.**

**Dolly got up the way she won't wake up anybody. She has gone to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen there was already Dylan and was preparing breakfast for the rest of the family.**

Dolly: Hi Dylan.

Dylan: Hi. Did you sleep well?

Dolly: Yeah. I had just a weird dream.

**There was a silence for a while.**

Dylan: Do you want to say what the dream was about?

Dolly: I didn't think you would like to hear about someone's dream.

Dylan: Say it already. I'm curious.

Dolly: Alright. You wanted me to walk the kids...

**Dolly is telling Dylan about her dream.**

Dolly: What a luck it was only a dream, and yet I live.

Dylan: Yeah but funny thing. I need to do something and I really want you to take care of kids' walk.

Dolly talking faster and faster: What? After you heard what happened? What if it...

**Dylan shut Dolly's muzzle with his paw.**

Dylan: Dolly. It was only a dream. It's not like it will happen. I don't remember any renovation works at the park anyway.

**Dylan takes away his paw.**

Dolly: Yeah. You're probably right. It's just a dream and not reality anyway.

Dylan: Exactly.

Dolly: Can I at least know what do you need to do?

Dylan with a smile on his muzzle: It's a secret.

**Dylan finished preparing breakfast and shouted at full volume** "Breakfast" **.**  
 **The next thing you could see was a white avalanche with black spots.**

**In a way to the Park.**

Fergus: Isn't it Dolly? What's up?

Dolly: Yeah, Hi. Today I'm walk pets. Dylan has to do something. Do you know what is it?

Fergus: Sorry but I don't know what is it about.

Dolly: What a shame. I had a terrible nightmare too in which...

**They have just entered the Park.**

Dolly: What the heck?!

Fergus: Some kind of works?

Dolly: You don't understand! It's all like in the dream!

Fergus: What had happened in it?

**Dolly tells Fergus her dream.**

Fergus: It's only a dream.

Dolly: *exhale* Yeah, you're right. Dylan had said it too.

_(Author note - I'm sorry I don't know how to translate this language joke to English. "buzzkill" in Polish sounds like a form of "stiff")_

Fergus: Am I anything like Dylan? Then we have only two options. It's true or I'm changing into a buzzkill.

**Fergus is giving a spectacular bone dance.**

Fergus: Nope, I haven't stuffed yet. It has to be true.

Dolly: Yeah, but I'll watch over those works.

**Dolly was skateboarding while watching over her siblings. She was more careful about those near works. Then Dolly saw Dorothy. She was about to go under the slab!**

Dolly: Dorothy no!!!

**Dorothy stopped and looked at the Dolly with confuse in her eyes. The slab went at its place.**

**Dolly skates to the Dorothy and takes her onto Dolly's board.**

Dolly: You stay with me for the rest of the visit.

**Fergus come over to Dolly.**

Fergus: I've heard your shout. What'd happened?

Dolly shakily: That dream. It almost had happened.

**Dolly tells Fergus what had happened.**

Fergus: Whoa. Have you ever had any more like those foretelling dreams?

Dolly: No, never till now. It's late, need to take pups back home.

**Dolly pick pups together, and they're going home together.**

**Dolly was on a downer the whole way home.**

**Dolly opens the door and there:**

Everybody: Surprise!

**There has shown a smile on Dolly's muzzle, and she forgot about today's incident.**

Dylan: Yours 16th birthday! That's why I wanted you to take care of pups. I had to pick a birthday cake from the bakery. It has three layers. Each of different kibble flavour. The bottom layer is a beef. Middle is a pork and the top one is chicken. Everything poured with tasteful sauce. 

**The party went great. Every friend of Dolly's came to it. Snowball, Roxy, Fergus, and others. Even Hansel had come to wish her best. It was time for the Dolly's speech as a birthday person.**

Dolly: Thank you all for coming to my birthday. I didn't expect so much people will remember about it. I haven't remembered myself. **She chuckled nervously.** However this party wouldn't exist without Dylan and the pups I had to take... care.

**Then she looked at the happy Dorothy and all feelings came back to her when she was coming home. Shiver came by her back. Tears came to her eyes.**

Dolly: I... I'm sorry. 

**Dolly runs to her room.**

**Everybody just stands there and looks confused at each other.**

Dylan: Weelll... It's probably the end of the party. I'm sorry you all for this kind of finish. I don't know what happened but I'll try to take care of this. Meanwhile, you don't worry and go back to your homes. Leave it to me. I'll figure out what's wrong.

**When everybody left Dylan have gone to the Dolly's room and knocked.**

Dolly: Come!

**Inside**

Dylan: Are you alright?

Dolly: Dylan. It had happened.

Dylan: What happened?

Dolly: THE DREAM! The dream had happened! There were works in the Park! Dorothy almost went under one of the slabs! If I hadn't had this dream I would die to save Dorothy!

Dylan: You haven't died Dolly. You're still here with us and you're not injured at all.

Dolly: If I hadn't had this dream I...

Dylan: Exactly! I think you haven't had this dream without a reason. You've had to dream it for Dorothy's safety.

Dolly: Do you really think like that?

Dylan: Yes. That's what I think. - **jokingly** \- Maybe you'll dream up another one that'll save us?

Dolly: Yeah. Maybe... I have done such a scene there. Haven't I?

Dylan: A little, but don't worry. We can say just you had just a bad day.

Dolly: Good idea. Thanks, Dyl.

Dylan: Don't worry.

Dolly: Can I ask you for something?

Dylan: Sure. Today's your birthday. I'll do anything you say.

Dolly curious: Anything?

Dylan: Except of eating cat's fur. That would kill me. I'll do anything you say. I'll wax all my fur if you wish. However, please don't make me do that.

Dolly: Nice idea, but I rather mine one.

Dylan: I'm all ears.

Dolly blushed: Can I sleep with you today?

Dylan blushed as well: Whoa. I didn't expect that one coming, but I'll take my promise. We're sleeping tonight together... but where? Every room are already taken. 

Dolly: I've got an idea. Come with me.

**Dolly leads Dylan to his treehouse.**

Dolly: What do you think?

Dylan: I haven't thought about that. I slept there a lot of time and still haven't.

**Dylan lied down on the bedding and Dolly join him after a while. She hugs him like a teddy bear.**

Dolly: Thank you, Dylan. That's what I needed.

**Dylan hugs her back.**

Dylan: You're welcome.

**They fell asleep in the other embrace. Dylan knowing that he helped his sister. Dolly happy in the embrace of the one she cared the most for.**


	3. Dawkins! Breathe!

**Dolly has known that it's only a dream this time. She had woken up in the treehouse. There wasn't Dylan with her. She walks to the kitchen with hope she'll find him there. She had found there Dawkins instead of Dylan. He was lying on the ground and he was crepitating. Dolly was scared. She didn't know what happened to him. Even if she knew it was only a dream, she was scared as if it was the truth. The last Dawkins' words were "It... got... stuc... ked... in... throat...". It was obvious that he chocked, but it was too late. Dawkins died and the only thing there was only lying corpse of the pup's.**

**Dolly has woken up. This time Dylan was there with her, but she didn't care. She stood up immediately. It has woken up Dylan**

Dylan: What had happened?

Dolly: Come with me to the kitchen. Dawkins has trouble!

Dylan: What? Where do you know that from?

**Dolly pulling Dylan towards the exit.**

Dolly: Come! Quickly! I had another dream. Dawkins chocked to death in it!

Dylan: Alright. I have to do breakfast anyway. I'll prove you that it's only a dream. 

Dolly still pulling Dylan: Yesyesyesyes! Quicklyyy! Because he'll die and I don't know how to that heimlich thing!

Dylan: Here I go.

**Dylan begins to run with Dolly towards the kitchen. Just before they entered the kitchen they heard collapse. Dylan had taken it serious. He run into the kitchen. He saw Dawkins on the floor. Dolly came after Dylan and saw what's going on.**

Dolly: I said you! Quickly! Help him!

**Dylan performed heimlich manoeuvre on Dawkins.**

Dawkins: Thanks Dyl, but how did you know what's happening? I was alone and everyone else sleeps.

Dylan: I didn't know. Dolly knew.

Dawkins: How?

Dolly: From the dream...

Dawkins: Say what?

Dolly was talking faster and faster: You've heard well. I knew it from the dream. Yesterday I dreamed, I die to save Dorothy and it happened in reality. If I hadn't dreamed it, I wouldn't be here with you now. The same thing with happened today. I dreamed as you die because of that choke...

Dolly breathe and talks slow again: I don't know why I'm dreaming these. I don't even know how is it possible. I know only that I'm dreaming them. I don't like them, because they're scaring. You feel as your bones break with the pain and the next thing is you in the bed as nothing happened. On the other hand without them there would were two tragedies already. 

Dawkins: You know, I don't believe in magic and anything like that. Can I investigate those dreams?

Dolly: Is it going to be painful?

Dawkins: Dolly, do you really think I would offer anyone of this family any investigation that has bad sides without saying about those sides?

Dolly: Are there any?

Dawkins: Does the wearing cap during sleeping is bad side?

Dolly: Only that?

Dawkins: It's going to be a special cap, more like a helmet that will check your brainwaves. We may see what's going on there.

Dolly: Alright. We can find why I'm the only one who's having those dreams.

Dylan: We can ask parents too. They can know what's going on.

**The rest of the day was normal for Dolly, because she hadn't dreamed it out.**

**After a breakfast Dolly and Dylan come over their parents. Dawkins has to make the helmet for Dolly yet.**

Dolly: Mom, Dad. Can we talk for a while?

Delilah: Sure thing.

Doug: Like she said.

Dolly: For a while. Tighter yesterday. I've got dreams...

Delilah: Don't worry Dolly. We're all-

**Dylan interrupts their mother.**

Dylan: Mom! Let her finish.

Delilah: I'm sorry. Continue daughter.

Dolly: Like I said. I'm dreaming. But those dreams aren't normal. They almost happened twice. Someone died in both of them. Without them, I don't know if I or Dawkins would be here with you.

Delilah: Pardon?

**Dolly tells dreams and the day in which they happened.**

Dolly: Dylan made a suggestion to ask you, maybe you'll know something about it.

Delilah: I'm sorry but I have no idea why you're having those dreams. Any ideas Doug?

Doug: I've got an idea, but I want to check it before I say anything.

**Doug was serious. He was more serious than the time we found about Cruella's family's hunt.**

Dolly: OK, but please tell me as fast as you're sure.

**Comes Dawkins.**

Dawkins: Dolly, come with me. I have to adapt the helm to your head. It's going to be boring for you, but it's necessary that it won't bother you during sleep.

**Dolly comes with Dawkins to his workroom and wear the helmet. It looked like a swimming cap but with Christmas tree lights.**

Dolly in awe: It's amazing. I feel like I don't have anything on my head. I know I have it on my head but don't feel anything.

Dawkins proudly: I tried to make it like that. I think I've done a good job. Alright. Time to tell you how it works. The helm will check your brainwave and send data to my pawpad - He showed his pawpad. - If you dream a prophetic dream we will know what's happening in your brain.

Dolly: Booooriiiing! I'll sleep with that and you're going to take care of rest, are you?

Dawkins: Yes...

Dolly: Thanks bro.

**Dolly licks Dawkins on his cheek.**

Dolly: You've deserved.

Blushed Dawkins: Cool...

**Dylan comes in the room.**

Dylan: Everything settled up?

Dawkins: Yup. Everything's ready. The only thing I need now is Dolly's sleep.

Dolly: Good that it's already evening. I'm going to sleep right now.

Dawkins: Pawpad will save everything every second. I'll check everything tomorrow. I should know what's going on by the evening, but only if you dream something tonight.

Dolly: Alright. I'm going to sleep. Good night.

**Dolly and Dylan comes out of the room,**

Dolly: Dylan, I didn't ask you after all. How's your sleep with me?

Dylan: Honestly? Great as never before. The dreams were like... a dream, and when you woke me up I didn't feel tired at all. Like the same your closeness was making me sleep better.

Dolly: We can check this theory if you want to.

**Dolly cuddled Dylan.**

Dolly: Let's sleep together again!

Dylan: If you want to I'm in.

Dolly: I'm hope nothing will happen to you because of this helm.

Dylan: I doubt, and I'm willing to take risk if there is any.

**They have gone to the treehouse, lied on the beddings. Dolly hugs Dylan tightly. Dylan surprised turn around to her face, and hugs her back.**

Dylan: Good night Dolly.

Dolly: Nightie love.

Dylan: What?

**Dolly licks Dylan on his nose.**

Dolly: Dylan! Nightie Dylan!

**She's lied her head on the pillow.**

Blushed Dylan: Yeah... Nightie...

**He's done the same as sister.**


End file.
